Yuletide Cheers!
by Dear Aunt Elladora
Summary: Andromeda Black is stranded at Leaky Cauldron for her Christmas holiday when her worst enemy, one Ted Tonks, comes to her rescue, forcing the two sparring partners share a room. Eventually Ted&Meda, COMPLETED!
1. Good Beginnings

_"I always think everything is a trap until proven otherwise. That is why I am still alive."_ - **Prince Humperdink from S. Morgenstern's The Princess Bride**

****

There was Christmas and there was mayhem and mishap and confusion. It was far before Harry Potter, the very early brink of his parents' stay at Hogwarts. It was Andromeda Black's final Christmas as a Hogwarts student and now she found herself arguing with a toothy desk clerk at the Leaky Cauldron, bartering for a room.

"Do you know who I am?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Look, chicky, I don't care if you're the bloody Ministress of Magick. We're all out of rooms."

"My name is Andromeda Black and I demand you give me a room this instant!"

"No!"

She supressed a groan as she took a deep intake of breath, searching her mind for something else to tide over the smelly git for a room.

"Tom! What seems to be the problem here?" A jovial voice called over Andromeda's shoulder and she gritted her teeth together reflexitavely, for she knew without turning who the owner of the voice was and it was the last person on earth she'd like to be faced with.

"Ted, good boy! Seems this deranged lady here doesn't understand 'No Vacancy.'"

Andromeda watched her enemy, Ted Tonks, scan her as she gave him a threatening look.

"Now, Tom, there must be some confusion. Miss Black is a dear friend of mine from school," here Andromeda's eyebrows raised skeptically but she changed her expression to the warmest smile she could muster as the Tom bloke looked at her through narrowed eyes. "She must have forgotten she's to be staying with me this break."

Andromeda couldn't supress her angry shock and as Tonks gripped her elbow and steered her away from the desk toward her luggage at a table in the bar.

"What the -- Tonks, what are you thinking!?" She hissed, rubbing her elbow.

"Let me tell you, I've seen that death-glare you were giving Tom one too many times to think you weren't about to do something ludicriously foul. And he wouldn't hesitate to toss you out to the side roads and have you be devoured by what vermin lurk in the side alleys, especially around Christmastide."

"So now you're going to be devoured?"

"Huh?"

"Well I severely doubt you were serious about us sharing a room. So, _naturally,_ I figured you'd do something chivalrous for the first time in your bloody life and give the room to me." She drawled, a half-smile playing at her pale lips.

"Actually," he said, "I hadn't really gotten that far."

She rolled her eyes, "Traditional Tonks, go and do something insa-"

But as soon as she began to berate the boy, a pregnant woman approached their table. Andromeda recognized her immeadiatly, as did Ted, but for different reasons.

"Theodore!" She called sweetly, pecking him on the cheek. She was absolutely beaming, but a deep frown creased her pretty features, "Oh, you spending Christmas here again? Oh, doll, honestly, Arthur and I would be pleased to have you come to the Burrow. Billy and Charlie love you to death! It's just not right to spend Christmas alone!"

"Now, Molly, I won't intrude on a Weasley holiday."

"Oh!" Molly exclaimed, spying Andromeda, "And who is _this_?" She said, her voice dropping a tone as if to imagine the two were romantically linked.

"Andromeda Black... she's --"

"His fiance!" Andromeda blurted, grasping his hand in hers.

Molly's face was awash with confusion but then broke out into a hearty smile, "Oh, my, Merlin. I remember you back when you were a tiny toddler. I saw you last... seven years ago? You weren't in Hogwarts yet. The Montague's party."

"Before you married tras-- I mean, Mr. Weasley." Andromeda said bitterly, though Molly ignored the subtext and cast a dark look at her before smiling once more and telling them goodbye. She glided out the door.

_"Fiance?"_ Ted said, face set in a grimace.

"She was a Rookwood!" Andromeda burst, ignoring Ted's comment, "And then she had to go marry some foul excuse for a pureblood and have red-haired babies!"

Tonks sighed, nodding dissaprovingly, "It's all about blood to you."

She criscrossed her eyebrows, "I thought we'd come to that agreement on many other circumstances, Tonks."

Tom rushed to their side, smiling, "Fiance, eh? Now you could've told me, Ted!" He leaned down to grasp the handles of Andromeda's fine leather luggage and the two followed him up to Ted's room.

Andromeda and Ted wore identical grimaces and glares at one another as they climbed the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note: **end chapter uno! And those of you who have just tuned into my fanfictions thought I could never write a multi-chaptered fics - well, mwaha. This is Multi-Chaptered-Fic TWO for me, actually. Only Treasured Workplace, my previous extended project failed miserably. Heh, let us hope that won't happen again! The quote at the beginning is a bit of a theme for the entire piece. Prepare yourselves for Chapter Two - featuring sleeping arrangements and such gone awry and why 'Meda was at Leaky Cauldron to begin with. In the meantime, reviews make chapters come much faster.

**_Review, please!_**


	2. Peppermint and Cotton, Andromeda like

Once Tom was well down the steps, Andromeda could have strangled Ted. The room itself was dingy, and cramped – squeezing his beaten suitcases and a tiny bed, a tilted chest of drawers that looked as if magic was the only thing keeping it standing and a door Andromeda figured was to the restroom. Her luggage was now scattered on the bed and she looked positively murderous in the doorway while Ted sat on one of his rather large suitcases.  
  
"We're in trouble," she said as kindly as she could muster.  
  
"Tell me about it. I mean, Molly Weasley thinks we're engaged! That woman is _notorious_ for being a gossip –"  
  
"No, Tonks," she groaned, rolling her eyes, "How the bloody heck are we to_ sleep_ in this tiny space?"  
  
Tonks smiled sheepishly at his misjudgement of the issue at hand, then looked down at the twin-sized bed in deep concentration.  
  
"You can sleep on the floor!"  
  
"What?" She placed her hands on her hips as if to immeadiatly shoot down his idea.  
  
"Er, right. We'll just unpack for now, get some dinner, then figure out what we're to do once we've had food."  
  
So the two began to unpack – which took Ted very few minutes of tossing slacks and sweaters and t-shirts into the very top drawer. He topped Andromeda by about four or five inches, so he cautiously worked over her blond head as she slowly pulled out skirts and dress slacks and gloves and sweaters of the finest materials.  
  
"Did someone overpack?" Tonks called after 20 minutes of Andromeda loading her clothing in the bottom drawers. He was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head as Andromeda sat at the foot of it, piling her clothing neatly and carefully into the bottom most drawers.  
  
"No," she called bitterly, "these are my winter clothes."  
  
"Yes, and I always bring a set of dress robes and a very-nice green dress to spend Christmas in an inn."  
  
"I wasn't intending on staying at an inn," she said, fingering the smooth material of the aforementioned green dress.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy Black left their oldest at the train station?" Tonks scoffed.  
  
"N-no." Andromeda said, and Tonks wished he could see her features. Instead he saw her shoulders rise and fall with an intake of breath before she continued again, "So why are you at an inn for Christmas? Mummy and Daddy couldn't leave you muggle hovel long enough to pick up their youngest?"  
  
"No," he said simply, eyeing a crack in the ceiling, "My parents died about four years ago."  
  
She turned around to face him, study him to see if he was lying. She instead saw his ribs poking out of his t-shirt because his stretched position on the bed, then she stood up and saw his blue eyes held truth to them. He quit looking at the ceiling long enough after she had stood to lock eyes with her, but instead she broke their eye contact.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said.  
  
"Suit yourself!" He responded, sitting up on his elbows before rising. Of course, in the lack of space between the bed and the wall, he found himself in very close proximity of Andromeda. She was breathing through her nose, with her head bowed toward the ground as he slid past her as fast as possible.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled an apology before stepping out the room.  
  
When he returned, Andromeda was fast asleep, her back to him and her front side so close to the wall, he bet her knees were touching it. Her hair was down from its traditional knot she wore it in at the nape of her neck and it flowed past her shoulders, shining in the dim light. Instead of the silky night gown he'd always envisioned her wearing (because silk seemed fit as nightwear for an upper crust family the Blacks were), she wore a long sleeve t-shirt.

Tonks yawned loudly and changed into long pyjama bottoms (for the room was quite cold) and climbed into bed beside her, slowly and softly, attempting to not touch her. He was so close he could feel heat radiating off her. She felt his breath on her neck and turned, in her deep sleep, and snuggled toward his chest. He froze, but then relaxed - realizing there was no where else to go. Sleep settled over him

The next morning, Adromeda awoke to find herself unspeakably freezing. Of course, her immeadiate reaction was that warmth was to the left, and so in her half-sleep crazed self had gone towards the warmth. Which, to her suprise, happened to smell alot like cottony laundry when Minnadite would pack it in their drawers before nestling a spice in the middle. And then there was the undertone of peppermint, and a softness of fabric and ...

Andromeda's eyes shot open and she found herself facing a sleeping Ted Tonks. She was so close to him, her comfort was pushed aside by a forced disgust. This was Ted Tonks she was in bed with, not some...

Always being an eternal early riser, her body clock had awoken her at what the clock atop the dresser claimed seven thirty. So she slowly changed into her clothes, descended the steps in hope of finding breakfast. Something told her this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**Author's note: **er, yes, I am well aware I ended the last three paragraphs with ellipses. Oops. I'm v. tired (it's five til noon.. I swear I'm insane) and so, brain waves aren't really reaching the shores. Um, not much in this chapter. Coming soon, Andromeda will get a chance to wear that red dress and Tom and his wife will put the two through unspeakable embarrassment. And then... Christmas! Yay. I dunno when I'll be updating next ... but, reviews make chapters come faster. Did I mention that already? Hm. ::falls to sleep on keyboard::

**_Review, please!_**


	3. Close Encounters of the Christmastide

Ted rolled over, breathing into his pillow to find an intoxicating scent of shampoo, and flowers, before withdrawing his head to note his surroundings. Sunlight was pouring through the room's dingy window and he was all alone in this bed, facedown and spreadeagle. He drew himself up on his elbows, then rose completely, and headed toward the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Andromeda stirred her coffee, cursing Ted for the umpteenth time. Ever since she had descended the steps, this blighter Tom was prodding her for questions on her and Ted's engagement. She was lying through her teeth, but she was thankful anyway to see Ted's frame descending into the pub.

_Is it just me, _Ted thought, _or did Andromeda's eyes just light up? _But he shunned away the thought as he slid into the seat across her and picked up her coffee, taking a sip.

He looked up at her, and she smirked, "You drink your coffee black?!" He questioned.

"Of course!" She said gleefully, attempting to get her mug back, but the joke was on her.

"What a coincidence, I do, too!" He smiled and and she rolled her eyes.

"Tom!" Ted called for the bartender and Andromeda's eyes widened, grabbing the extended hand he'd been using to call him over.

"Don't!" She hissed.

"Why?" He whispered.

"He's been asking questions about our engagement all morning! I was enjoying a respite!" But to Andromeda's chagrin, Tom had hobbled over to their table anyway.

"Hope I wasn't... interrupting anything." He said, noting their entertwined hands as the other two realize them, pulling them apart.

"One coffee, Tom."

"Right-o, Ted." And with that, he was back toward the bar and the coffee was before Ted.

"How'd you do that?" she asked in awe of the speedy service.

He shook his head and she groaned.

--

Hours later, Ted had convinced Andromeda she needed to see what a joy Diagon Alley was at Christmastide. She had groaned and mumbled, but thrown on her sweater and scarf and mittens and heavy wool coat despite her prostetations. So they strolled the snow-covered streets together, their breath fogging in the air.

Around noon, he pulled her into a restaurant and they ate big, greasy slices of pizza. Andromeda had looked at the slice as if was roadkill, before Tonks burst out laughing at her expression and convinced her it wasn't poison. She loved it.

The two were now strolling the streets, which were filled with people in the Christmas rush. They were talking and laughing like old friends among haggard mothers and fathers looking for that last-minute perfect gift.

"Look, it's a tradtition that I eat with Tom and his wife on Christmas Eve. It wouldn't seem right, to them I mean, for you not to be there. So, will you come tonight?"

She nodded her head and he smiled, "Go-" but she gripped the front of his jacket and rushed him into the narrow alley.

"Andromeda," he questioned, she was still gripping the front of his clothing with her mittened hands, pressing him against the dirty wall behind him. She shushed him, looking around her and biting her lip. They were still in plain view, and so Andromeda was beginning to panic, pulling his lips crashing down to hers in an attempt to hide her face.

Tonks, however, knew absolutely none of what was going on and froze as soon as her soft lips met his. Then he melted, half realizing what was going on, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her closer toward him, not breaking the kiss. Andromeda had done this all as a plight, but she hadn't expected Tonks to kiss like this. She didn't really know what she had expected, either, but she opened her eyes half-way through to find his clamped tightly, then she pulled herself from him.

He didn't let go automatically and his eyes were half-lidded. "What the Hell was that?" He asked her, sliding his arms off her shoulders.

"My sister." She said, grimacing, and stepping out of the alley and he followed. She began to walk very fast, and he followed.

"With Lucius." she continued.

"Lucius?" he echoed her, "Lucius Malfoy? Your boyfriend up until a couple months ago, Lucius Malfoy?"

"Narcissa. They were the same year, same house, I dunno how I could've blindsighted myself. Well, someone's having a happy Christmas," she said, sarcasm lacing her words, "D'you know where I was this time last year?" She turned to him, stopping abruptly, and he bumped into a hazard shopper.

"Malfoy Manor." He said plainly, and she looked taken aback.

"Yes, Malfoy Manor," she paused, "That's where she is this year. And she told me she was going with friends!" She laughed bitterly.

"Andromeda," he said softly, "Why are you here?"

She looked crestfallen, and tucked an arrant strand of her blond locks behind her ear. She began to speak but Tonks cut her off, "I want an honest answer."

"Okay," she said, "because the holidays in Narcissa's seventh year, we had a big, jovial family Christmas. And I just thought, y'know, the same would happen for me. So I loaded up and headed home, and after an hour or two of waiting, called Mum through the fire. She's at the Montague's, with Dad, for the holidays. She told me I should've stayed at school, and there was no where to go."

"Look, Black, I'm sorry," he said, looking at the top of her head, because she was looking at her boots.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your sympathy," she said bitterly, looking up at him. "I'll be getting ready in the room for dinner around six-thirty, so I'll see you then." And with that, she sped off down the road, leaving him alone in the streets.

* * *

**Author's note: **mkay, sorry it took a couple days. Whaddya think? I know they aren't really bickering, but... and Narcissa and Lucius, yum! And ... dun dun dun! The kiss! Weird much Meda's instincts told her the only way to hide her face was by meeting with Ted's? Coo! Next chapter, dinner at Tom's! Where I don't know if there will be as much embarrassment, but very awkward moments, let me say that. And a very happy moment between the two... but Meda ruins it. O'course. It's her Black-dom, it poisons everything. But never fear, it'll all be cleared up by the fourth chapter, cos you can't not have a Merry Christmas! Right?!

**Author's note 7 / 24: **okay, first, I leave to go deeper south than I already am today, but I'll be back Sunday (7 / 26) and I'll probably have the next chapter. Eraserhead asked for the ages, and they fluctiate every fanfic I write, but on this one:

Narcissa and Lucius: 19, 'Meda and Ted: 17, and Bellatrix and Sirius: 15 (but neither of them will be appearing in this fanfiction).

Hope that cleared that up! And I like Meda dating Lucius though he's much older. She's ... mature. Hah. Well, talk to ya'll (Anna Ierse and Eraserhead, my two reviewers on every chapter! Whoo!) when I get back.

**_Review, please!_**


	4. Festivities for Dinner and a Pretend Con...

By the time Ted reached the room, it was almost seven. He stripped off his hat and outer coat as a sound like very fast gusts of wind were heard from the bathroom. The noises stopped and Andromeda stepped out of the bathroom, mumbling something. She was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of casual slacks, her hair was drying spedily before his eyes.

"Er," he said, finding his nice clothing from the closet, "I'll just get ready in the bathroom, then."

"Okay," she said, and he closed the door behind her.

After he was showered and freshly shaven, put on his clothes and brushed his teeth, he stepped outside the bathroom door to find Andromeda with her back to him. She turned around, and Tonks's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing the green-silk dress he'd seen her put up in the drawers earlier, it was sleeveless and hit her at her knees, the skirt like a bell from the sash encircling her tiny waist to a flare at the bottom.

"You clean up nicely," she said softly, eyeing him in a nice white oxford with a red tie and a pair of navy dress slacks.

"Why, thank you," he said, smirking, "Are you ready to commence acting, Miss Fiance?"

She eyed him crossly before opening the door of their room to descend the steps, "As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed.

- -

Ted pressed the doorbell beside Tom's door, and a rendition of Silent Night echoed through the door.

"How cheesy," Andromeda snorted at the charmed sound.

"I think it's quite cute!" Ted replied, and she rolled her eyes.

Tom opened the door and ushered the two into the foyer of the small house. Andromeda gasped as she took in the scene, as Tom headed of back toward the living room to leave the two to take off their coats.

Ted smiled at her, "They're festive," he supplied. And there was no exaggerating, wreaths hung from the corners of the two doorways, one headed to a living room and the other to what appeared to be a hall. Red and green lights twinkled down one wall and two planets were decked with jingle bells. A fountain had a Santa hat tipped over one of it's ears.

Andromeda and Ted made their way to the living room and sat down with Tom on a cream-coloured sofa, digging into a small bowl of mixed nuts on the coffee table in front them and commenting on the glowing Christmas tree in front of the window. Andromeda stood awkwardly in the threshold, not quite sure what to do, when a short woman showed herself in the doorway on another wall of the small living room, smiling brightly.

"Come help me in the kitchen, would you, Adriana, was it?" She called warmly, and Andromeda made her way to the door.

The smells from the kitchen were amazing the closer she got, but before she stepped into the small room, Tom's wife enveloped her in a warm hug. Andromeda wasn't used to this type of affection, so she patted the woman's back and was then ushered into the kitchen.

The room was about the same size as the living room. There were counters and cabinets on both walls, a sink on one side and an oven and stove on the other. Then when the cabinets stopped, there was the space where a round table covered with a cream table cloth with red and green Christmas trees stitched on the edges and four mismatched, cushioned chairs beside it.

"I'm Tom's wife, but you'll call me Helen."

"I'm Andromeda," she smiled, liking the warm, almost motherlike vibe she potrayed.

Then Helen began flicking her wand, flitting about the kitchen to deal with various items of food aorund the kitchen. There were a couple of pots boiling on the stove and a cassarole and rolls in the oven and a chicken marianating on the countertop. Helen instructed Andromeda to set the table, indicating to silverware and red napkins and dishes on the counter.

Andromeda began setting the mismatched table settings to their respective places as Helen appeared in front her, placing various items that were ready on the table.

"I'm so happy you're here," Helen said, and Andromeda smiled. "Such a pretty girl for Theodore, such a kind girl, the boy deserves so much more than what horrid deals he's been through."

Andromeda suppressed a confused look as Helen continued, "First his parent's, dying, when he was only thirteen. The type damage that does to a bloke, but Tom and I, we told him he'd always have a place here. Our kids moved out long ago, raising grandkids, and he's been a joy,"

Andromeda looked out into the living room to find Ted re-adjusting the tree to Tom's directions, as if seeing him in a new light, as Helen continued on, "Helping out, fixing things Tom just can't do anymore, not asking for nothing in return. Fixin' with Molly and Arthur back when they were having some troubles, sending gifts to their kids and to our grandkids. Such a good boy, Theodore, and it's good to see someone who makes him happy."

Andromeda smiled lightly, breaking her eye contact with Helen to study a chipped part of the plate. She felt awkward, lying to such good people, and even worse for how poorly she'd treated Ted. _But he's just a Muggle-born, _she tried to convince herself, but somehow it didn't feel right.

Helen ushered the men into the room and Tom and Helen pecked as they were caught under the miseltoe, blushing like two teenagers. Ted walked up beside her and caught her gaze and they smiled at the couple as they sat across from them at the table.

Andromeda placed her hands in her lap and kept her posture ramrod straight as Tom and Helen and Ted all grabbed cassaroles.

"Are you okay," Ted said lightly so that Tom and Helen couldn't hear him, handing Andromeda the cassarole, "You look like you're recieving a lecture."

She noticed she was the only one acting proper, and suddenly felt very out of place. She took the dish and spooned some onto her plate, much more than she would have if she was at home.

--

"So," Tom said, biting off a piece of broccoli and addressing Ted, "I've already asked Miss Black here all about her thoughts on your engagement. How about you, Teddy?"

Ted coughed on his potatoes as Andromeda looked at him, a grimace hidden in her sideways glance.

"Well," he said, coughing before swallowing, "Don't you think that's, um, personal?"

"Poppycock!" Helen said goodnaturedly, "It's not as if she doesn't know you love her. Just tell us when you realized it!"

"Well," Ted sighed, and Andromeda pursed her lips, preparing herself, "I first realized I was in love with Andromeda Black two years ago," Andromeda took a quick bite of carrot, listening while Tonks continued to talk, "at the end of the year, when she was sitting all alone underneath a large tree by the lake. We weren't friends, well, we were more like enemies at the time, but it was a while ago. She never wears her hair down, you see, it's always in this ponytail at the nape of her neck, but then, it was long and kindof went with the wind."

Tom was smiling and Helen had tears in her eyes as Ted continued, "And I just thought, 'I've got to make her see me as more than that Ravenclaw!' and the rest, they say, is history."

Andromeda didn't quite know why, but she had slightly been shaking throughout Ted's speech. Her stomach hurt now, in this raw way, and as she took a bite of her broccoli, she realized maybe food wasn't what she needed to fill it up.

* * *

**Author's note: **I updated! Squee! And this chapter was long to make up for the abscence. Not embarrasing, I know, eep! I'm not in the comedy jive... but introspective on Teddy being such a good guy! Sigh! For the record, Tom in this story is NOT how he's portrayed in the POA movie, because he's freaky there. He's more a nice old man with a nice old wife named Helen. And they're last-name-less. Well, Eraserhead, I put the answer to your question in the previous chapter (in the author's note) and the dates are weird because I can't read a calander, I really went out of town LAST weekend and will be home for a while. So, anyway, I heart Anna Ierse and Eraserhead, my reviewers, and next chapter will have some long-awaited 'Ted and Meda talk about their feelings type thing.' But don't expect it to go off without a hitch...

**_Review, please?_**


	5. The Night Before Christmas and all it en...

After a quick bite of peppermint ice-cream out of four red and green bowls and more forced conversation on the couple, Ted and Tom filtered out of the room while Helen and Andromeda cleaned the dishes.

"One bloody bit of a girl you've got there," Tom said to Ted once they were well situated on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm awfully lucky," Ted said, a smile on his face.

"She's gorgeous, and sweet, and trust me," Tom continued, pointing a finger at him, "I've talked to 'er. I know for a fact she's head over heels for ya."

Ted swallowed and his smile was weaker the second time, though Tom didn't catch it but rather offered him some honey-glazed peanuts out of a holly-leaf bowl.

- -

After time had passed, Tom had passed to sleep on the couch and Ted stretched a rough wool blanket over him. He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen to find a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Helen was slumped in a kitchen chair, fast asleep, and Andromeda was wearing a red and white checked apron with lace on the ends (it was very frilly, something he would have never imagined her to wear. But it was not the apron that was so shocking, but rather there was a soft Christmas song playing on the muggle radio by the sing that Ted had installed a couple years ago. Andromeda was dancing slowly around the room, the bell of the skirt and the apron spinning.  
  
She was facing the wall, her back toward him, and she stopped turning long enough to see him, standing in the doorway, his head on the doorframe and his hands in his pockets. She blushed, wondering inside her head how it was Ted Tonks could affect her enough to make her blush in the first place, but he walked over to her and extended a hand.  
  
She bit her lip, and looked up at him, softly with her gray eyes, then took the hand. The two swayed softly to the song playing, both fairly good dancers. Neither noticed as they got closer, their bodies barely touching, they began to notice, so close, smelling the intoxicating scents of one another, closer, closer...  
  
A spoon clattered to the ground and Andromeda and Ted jumped apart. Helen stirred at the table and stood, wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, we're being miserable hosts!" she said, but Andromeda and Ted smiled weakly, avoiding one another's gazes.  
  
"We better go," Ted said, and Andromeda nodded her head. Helen headed for the couch and the two followed, but she turned to find them in the doorway.  
  
"Look! You two are under the _miseltoe!" _  
  
Ted and Andromeda looked up, and sure enough, they were standing underneath a sprig of the aforementioned plant. Before Andromeda could come up with a formible excuse for why the two would not do any said tradition, Ted had leaned down and matched his lips with her half opened ones, just a peck then back heading toward the coatrack, Andromeda in tow.  
  
After putting on her jacket, she turned to face the elderly couple to thank them for their generosity. Instead, she found Helen asleep beside Tom on the couch, clinging to his sweater, the blanket half covering them. The rough edge that had seemed to line Andromeda's throat uncomfortably since Ted's speech tightened, and she followed him into the night air and leaving the couple on the couch.

- -

They made it to their room without speaking, and Ted pounced on the bed the moment the door was closed, sighing into his pillow.

"Long night," Andromeda groaned, pulling off her jacket and sweater and sitting on the foot of the bed as Ted rose, stretching his long limbs out of his heavy layers and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

"I'm so wired!" he said, plopping down on the bed, "I mean, tomorrow's _Christmas. _The one day that you just know everything is going to be okay, because it all just makes sense."

Andromeda snorted, moving to place her back against the wall and responding, "That's just you, I think."

"Oh really?" he quipped, turning to face her.

"Really really."

"Then, please, inform me on the basic Black Christmas day," he said, and she admired her fingernails before responding.

"Well," she sighed, "Late rising, of course, from the party the night before. Narcissa first, the hopeful one, prouncing downstairs around eleven and having Minnadite fix us cinnamon oatmeal, then Bellatrix, coming upstairs with orange juice and glasses, and then myself, last, to enjoy. We'd sit on the floor and munch, then head downstairs to attack the presents underneath the tree with Mum and Dad looking on."

"I don't understand how that's so bad."

"Well, that's how it _was," _she said, scratching the corner of her eye.

"I see." A silence filled the air between them and Andromeda closed her eyes.

"You're quite the actress," he said, causing her to open her eyes as he continued, "Tom was fully under the belief you were quite enraptured with my amazing self."

"Don't flatter yourself," she said lightly, smirking.

"Oh, don't deny you think I'm just adorabley attractive," he drawled, sarcasm in his voice.

"Why, yes, _Theodore. _Your eyes, they're so fantastically blue, like the ocean," she said, her voice mocking a ditz, "And your hair, so shaggy, so attractive. The brown with the red, making your eyes stand out. Your nose, and your manly chin. Oh, yes, I don't know how I've ever contained myself."

He rolled his eyes to this, "In all seriousness, Black--"

"In all seriousness," she stated plainly, interrupting him, "I s'pose you're quite attractive," she paused, noticing thier closeness and what she was saying, "to some muggle girl, of course."

She said, and the moment of warmth between them was gone. Ted wouldn't fall without a fight, however, and his blue eyes shone with anger now.

"And," he said scathingly, "I suppose you'd be attractive if you weren't such a wench!" She gasped, taken aback by his bitter tone, "Just a hoighty-toighty spoiled brat who wanders around thinking she's better than everyone else because her last name."

"Don't!" she shrieked, "Don't-you-dare."

"Do what? What am I doing that's so horrible, Black? Putting you in your place? Cutting you down to size? Have you ever wondered how absolutely _stupid_ you sound, going on about blood and all that other nonesense!?"

"D'you know what it's like?" She erupted, "Being me? D'you know what I go through? You cross the line when you call me stupid, but do know what it's like having to put on an act? Saying and doing things every _single _day that you hate? Going home to a family and trying to reach out to them but getting absolutely nothing in return? Lying with every word your saying?"

She was shaking now and he wondered when it was he noticed she was so fragile.

"Why do you put up with it?" He questioned and she looked into his eyes.

"To be strong. To be an example. For Bellatrix, for Narcissa, for Regulus and Sirius. To be disowned from your own family, it just sounds dreadful."

But instead of matching the compassion held in her words, his were still bitter, "To not stand up for what you believe in, Andromeda, makes you weaker than the rest."

And he turned on his side, away from her, sliding out of his button-down. She rose, stung, and changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, his words stinging her and feeling more hollow than she ever had.

* * *

**Author's note: **my computer is now in Dell heaven, sniffff. I'm borrowing a computer that REALLY hates me, and it's not at my house, so I figured I'd update on Andry and Teddy. We've covered lots of ground in this chappie, maties, ain't it grand? Hah, well... ::thinks:: yayy! My mindi s ab-fab fluffed and the only thing I've got is Manny and Sean from Degrassi making out. Which isn't good. Uh, reviews are spectactular, and Anna Ierse, I sorry, but no more Weasley clan. I might toss one of them in, but not as a major character. Don't say I didn't warn you about this bitter turn in the A and T relationship, cos I did! ::flips through a/n's on the other chaps:: I did! And the ending in on the brink! It's going to be Christmas, and not even poisonious little Black-ness of 'Meda can't taint the awesome power of the holiday. Gosh, I love Christmas. And Zane. Whoops! Did I say that aloud? ::sigh:: I've got to stop typing because I'll just think more about him. Argh!

**_Review, please?!_**

And the next chapter will be delayed (I know! It sucks!) because my lack of computer / net access. I know, I know, it's v. sad, but imagine how I'm doing _without _a _computer. _Not sure how I've lasted this long.


	6. Christmas is the Celebration of Birth, b...

While she dressed the next morning, it hit Andromeda it was Christmas. It had been Christmas for a while and despite all the bitter things Ted had said (that made far too much sense) and the fact she'd woke to find the bed empty, the holiday was upon her.

She walked down the stairs, her hair brushed to the crown of her head in a manner her mother had told her wasn't suitable because it wasn't honourable to show her neck. But it felt right to be pulled up higher than the nape of her neck when an unsettling dread had wormed its way into the pit of her stomach. The thought of seeing Ted after her confession hours earlier wasn't bright in her head.

"Andromeda!" Tom called from behind the bar, walking around it and enveloping her in a hug. His sour disposition upon their first meeting had wholly changed just because of Ted, she thought, realizing that she never knew having Ted Tonk's name with hers could ever be a good thing.

"These are for you!" Tom said brightly, pulling a lumpy package and a small box from behind the counter.

Andromeda was taken aback, knowing full well her mother would never have allowed a package to be sent from the house in such a disheveled state and wondering who it could be from. She first edged the lid off the box and looked up at Tom and back at the necklace inside.

"It was Ted's mother's, she wore it constantly. Helen and I figured it would only be right for you to wear it now," Tom explained, smiling while Andromeda pulled the necklace on. It was a silver chain with a small black gemstone on it, simple but gorgeous.

"The second came from Molly this morning, seems you've become one of the many to recieve the traditional Weasley sweater," Tom explained as Andromeda pulled a blue sweater from the lumpy package that read 'Mrs. Tonks' on the back. She smiled weakly at Tom, asking him for a hot chocolate before settling herself at a table.

A note fell out of the sweater and Andromeda read the neat cursive:

_Miss Black; _

_It is good to see you've learned, like I had, that there is a world where love is excepted rather than shunned aside because of the matter of pure blood. _

_- Molly R. Weasley_

A certain sadness filled her as she learned her facade was soon to end and she was to go back to hating Ted, who seemed to be one of the best males to occupy the planet. She fingered the sweater and the chain around her neck, thinking what it would have to be like to return them. She wasn't sure that she was ready to return to her life knowing people like Tom and Helen and even Molly, who didn't care that she was Andromeda Black, but rather that she cared for Ted.

But, afterall, she tried to tell herself, she didn't have feelings for Ted. Even in her head, however it sounded weak.

Then the bell above the door tolled to announce the entry of a cold gust of wind and Andromeda turned, wiping a tear and wondering when Tonks had caused an emotional response of her, to find Ted in the threshold. His cheeks were pink with the cold and snowflakes stuck to his cap as he removed his heavy coat and hat to cross the room, sitting across from Andromeda.

"Happy Christmas!" he greeted her as Tom rushed him a mug of steaming hot chocolate before leaving the couple.

"Happy Christmas," she replied as strong as she could muster.

"Look, Andromeda," he said brightly and Andromeda couldn't help but anticipate with some hope what he was about to say, "About last night, what I said," she held onto his every word, waiting for some encouraging note about him helping her escape her fate, "I apologize, pent-up bitterness from being called poor names my entire Hogwarts career. But I'm ready now, if you are, to return to being your enemy."

She nodded, breaking eye contact and telling him she was heading out for some air. He offered to come with her, but she declined - saying she wished to spend some time alone. The cold air froze her lungs and she headed indoors to a store to warm up, suprised it was open on Christmas. It was a restaurant, a counter service type place, and the men behind the counter who were the servers were singing Christmas carols, their arms wrapped around one another with brotherly unity.

Andromeda tossed five galleons onto the counter as she turned to head back toward the Leaky Cauldron, but, instead came face to face with an older girl whose features were similar to her own.

" 'Meda!" Narcissa said brightly, smiling and kissing Andromeda's cheeks, what the two did every time they had the fortune of meeting one another.

"Fancy meeting you here, 'Cis!" She responded, her tone matching her sisters but it was feigned.

"I was just enjoying Christmas alone. I know it sounds dreadful, but I'd rather be here than _Montague's!" _She said, and Andromeda agreed, nodding her head.

- -

Ted climbed the stairs to the room, opening it to find Andromeda packing the last bit of her stuff.

"It's settled," she said, smiling though inside her heart was breaking, "Narcissa is meeting me at King's Cross and we're heading back to the Manor for a couple of days, it'll be good to go home even if it is the two of us."

"So, I'll see you at school?" Ted said, emotionless, and Andromeda nodded. She handed him a package.

"It's a pair of gloves," she said as he looked down at the gift, "I bought them the other day, to thank you for your graditude for sharing the room."

He nodded and she glided out of the room, he watched her back descend down the steps with her luggage in tow, trying to fathom how hard it was going to be to pretend he hated her again.

- -

"Stupid train delays," Narcissa groaned from the millionth time, filing one of her nails. The train had a thirty-minute delay and the only thing Narcissa had managed to do was whine unmercisslessly as she sat like a princess on her leather luggage. Andromeda would come up with mono-syllable responses before Ted appeared before her.

She gasped, but Narcissa was too preoccupied with her fingernails to pay attention.

"Here's your present, Black," he said sourly, "I can't eat them so there's no use in me not giving them to you. Blood pops, since you're so obsessed with the matter of blood."

She cocked her head, wanting to say something to convince him she was over who she was, but nothing more than a weak, "Get out of here before Narcissa notices you," fell from her tongue and he walked away, hands deep in his pockets.

Narcissa looked up from filing her nails in time to see Andromeda the same way she'd left, not noticing the parcel in her hands but instead the necklace on her neck.

"What _dreadful _excuse of jewelry is _that _you've got on?" She said, studying the necklace as Andromeda's fingers clasp it in suprise.

"Narcissa," Andromeda said firmly, "I love you, I really do."

- -

And the train came to a halt in front them and Tonks turned his head from the two. He walked past the platforms as the rickety train that was to carry the sisters home rushed passed him. _This was how it was supposed to end, _he thought dejectedly, rubbing his fingers against his new gloves.

"Theodore!" he turned in disbelief to see Andromeda with a mile-wide smile on her face, running toward him. She reached him and he looked at her quizzically.

"I waited on you to say this, Tonks, but I do _not _see any reason for me to return to Black house when you're still here."

His face was still puzzled as he tried to respond, but she interrupted, "Just shut up for once and kiss me." And Ted could only be happy to oblidge her wishes, for the first time.

Narcissa twirled her hair round her finger as she fingered her luggage, puzzled by why exactly her sister had told her she wouldn't be returning. She sucked a Blood Pop contendedly as the train raced her back to her home.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: **it's over, it's over, it's over! ::throws celebratory confetti on Pedagogie, Anna Ierse, and Eraserhead:: How did you like it? The ending? I'm in disbelief that I actually completed a multi-chapter story. Squee! I love you all! And this is the LAST time I write multi-chapters for a while, they're exhausting! Well, truth be told, this was semi-inspired (the whole gosh darn fic) by the vewy first fanfic I ever ever read, a Ron / Hermione by Queen:)B, called Nothing More, Nothing Less, which had the two posing as a married couple. So, yeah, rock on to that. Squee, it's done! I feel all happiness!

**_Review, please?_**


End file.
